


To Better Days

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julio and Sharon discuss his behavior in the interrogation room; it doesn't go quite as he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Better Days

Title: To Better Days  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 417  
Characters: Sharon, Julio  
Summary: Julio and Sharon discuss his behavior in the interrogation room; it doesn't go quite as he expected...  
A/N: Just a little Sharon, Julio plot bunny. Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/profile)[**laura_mayfair**](http://laura-mayfair.livejournal.com/) for the beta and support. *hugs*

Sharon looked up at the knock on her door. _Sanchez_. “Come in.”

He stepped inside tentatively. Contrite. “Ma’am.”

She offered a small smile. “Have a seat, Julio.”

He pulled out her desk chair and sat down. “About yesterday--”

She put up her hand. “I don’t think any of us were at our best, myself included. I’m prepared to forget about it. Move on to our next case.”

He furrowed his brow, obviously having trouble reconciling his supervisor with the “Wicked Witch” of FID. “And my professionalism?”

She shrugged. “You mean you weren’t just playing the bad cop to my good cop?”

He chuckled. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“We got the guy, Julio. That won’t make any of us sleep better, but that’s the best we can do for now.”

He stood up. “Thanks, Ma’am.” And headed for the door.

“And, Julio?”

He turned.

“Next time, I’d prefer it if we coordinated our attacks a bit more, okay?”

He nodded.

“And you were right, it wasn’t enough. But knowing he’ll never see the outside of a cell again helps.”

He sighed. “Not this time.”

She nodded. He was right again. He stepped out of her office and closed the door behind him. As he returned to the desk, the murder room was abuzz with chatter, but Julio’s face gave nothing away. She refocused on her file.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

His boss confused him sometimes. It had been easier to understand her when she had been with FID. She had been the enemy of his friends and colleagues then. He had laughed as Provenza and Flynn had drawn pictures of witches and flying houses on the murder board. Then she had started working with the Chief -- she had shot that perp with a bean bag gun like one of their team.

She had investigated them all relentlessly, looking for that leak, and once she’d found him, she had been just as relentlessly on their side. That’s when she had gotten confusing.

And now, she could totally have his ass in an FID investigation, but instead, she had joked about it, as if he’d done exactly as she’d planned for him to do. Who would have thought she had a sense of humor?

“Earth to Julio,” Provenza was saying. “What happened in there?”

Julio shrugged. “She was...cool.”

Provenza rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That sounds a lot like the Captain.”

Julio didn’t respond. But yeah, cool was a good way to describe Captain Raydor. And maybe she wasn’t so confusing after all.


End file.
